Ilusão
by Rizabr
Summary: Nem tudo é perfeito.
1. Chapter 1

Bem... Nesse e no próximo capítulo, vão ocorrer uma espécie de recordação, onde é relembrada alguns momentos RoyxRiza. É que eu viajei legal nesses primeiros capítulos.

**Disclaimer:** Não, fullmetal não me pertence.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Recordações-primeira parte**

_Flash Back-6 anos antes_

_-Coronel Gram?_

_-Olá, sargento Mustang. Tenho uma missão muito especial para você._

_-E o que seria senhor?_

_-Sabe quem são os Rockbell?_

_-Sim senhor._

_-Pois quero que os tire do mapa. Se é que você me entende._

_Roy estava surpreso. Não acreditava no que acabava de ouvir._

_-Como assim, senhor?_

_-Quero que de um jeito deles sumirem de vez da face da Terra.Acha que pode fazer isso?_

_-Eu... Não sei._

_-Sempre o achei muito capaz, soldado. Tenho certeza que conseguira. A menos que não queira fazer isso. Então... Talvez seja pior para você. _

_-Senhor... Eu... -Roy estava confuso e nervoso - vou cumprir com as suas ordens._

_Fim Flash Back_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O dia estava bonito. O sol brilhava forte, sem contudo esquentar demais. O carro ia a uma boa velocidade, combinando com o clima. A tenente dirigia bem, a quanto tempo fazia isso?Não importava. Estava feliz, sem saber por que. Pararam em frente a um enorme prédio, a Biblioteca Nacional.

-Chegamos-ela falou pela primeira vez depois que saíram do QG.

-Ótimo.

Subiram as escadas, entraram.

-Os documentos reservados ontem na seção restrita, por favor - solicitou Mustang.

-Um instante, por gentileza.

Ficou tamborilando no balcão por alguns segundos.

-Ola, Lily. Faz muito tempo que não a vejo.

-Ah, senhor coronel!-A atendente ficou vermelha-a minha mãe esteve doente e eu tive que cuidar dela.

-Verdade?E já esta melhor?-perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

-Si – sim senhor.

-Quer saber de uma coisa?Nesse tempo, você só ficou ainda mais interessante.

-Ah, coronel...

A tenente suspirou. Parecia que teria que cuidar dos papeis sozinha. Eles chegaram. Uma montanha deles.

-Tudo isso, Sheska?

-Sim, tenente. Foi só o que eu consegui encontrar.

-Só?!

-Sim...

-Poderia me ajudar com isso?

-Claro que sim!Mas e o coronel?-perguntou, pegando alguns maços e seguindo Hawkeye.

-Ele esta ocupado demais agora. E vai ficar assim pelas próximas horas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Flash Back seis anos antes_

_-Essa guerra esta me matando... –Hughes entra na tenda com aparência cansada. –espero que eles decidam acabar logo com isso. _

_Roy esta na cama, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, distante. _

_-E você, o que tem?-perguntou o amigo, sem olhar para ele. –Era alguma coisa boa?_

_-Eles querem que eu mate os Rockbell. -respondeu, com o olhar fixo no nada. _

_-Como assim?-Maes se vira, encarando o amigo. –Os médicos?_

_-Sim._

_-Sabia que essa solidariedade deles ia dar problema. Mas você?...Escute, u sei que não quer fazer isso. Não precisa. Vamos dar um jeito. _

_-Que jeito, Hughes?Estamos no meio de uma guerra. Ninguém esta ligando para mais alguns mortos._

_-Você esta. Nos estamos._

_Fim Flash Back_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-Será que não acontecer nada por aqui?-Mustang estava entediado. –Sempre as mesmas coisas...

Claro, tinha um monte de coisas para fazer. Ler relatórios, assinar documentos, despachar outros...Só que, como sempre, não estava com vontade de fazer nada.Os pés repousavam na mesa, enquanto tentava cochilar, ate que a tenente chegou.

-Coronel, os papeis estão prontos?

-Sim - respondeu, tentando se livrar da presença incomoda.

Ela foi ate a mesa, pegou-os e foi embora. Demorou um pouco para ele compreender o que ela queria dizer. Quando se lembrou que eles ainda estavam em branco, saiu em disparada.

Tenente Hawkeye, espere!

-O que foi?-ela esta impressionada.

Pelo seu afobamento, com certeza ainda não havia analisado os documentos.

-É que, sabe, são tantos papeis, que eu acho que esqueci de analisar alguns...

-O senhor teve a semana inteira para fazer isso.

-Mas sabe como é, eu sou o coronel e são tantas fãs para atender...

-A sim, fãs... -disse ela, com cara de que não acreditava em uma única palavra.

-Bom, eu preciso levar isso..-sabia que as desculpas não funcionavam - depois eu trago para você - dizendo isso, voltou para sua sala correndo.Aqueles olhares de desconfiança que ela tinha eram como um sermão silencioso que ele não queria ouvir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Flash Back seis anos antes_

_Roy andava sem rumo. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de fazer._

_-Roy?Nos estamos procurando você.-Riza já parecia saber de tudo._

_-E então?-Maes olhava para ele, sondando-o que você fez?_

_-Eu... Eu... -não podia encará-los. -os matei._

_Riza surpreendeu-se, mas não disse nada. _

_-Nos... Sentimos muito, meu amigo. -Hughes não sabia o que fazer._

_-Sentir não muda as coisas. Eu os matei. Precisava vê-los aterrorizado... Achei que eu não seria capaz... Só que fui. Não consigo esquecê-los. Tornei-me um assassino. E deixei uma menina órfã. O que vão dizer quando ela perguntar dos pais?-havia um p rofundo remorso em seus olhos. –Eu podia ter evitado isso. Mias não quis. Achei que não tinha como e fui fraco, covarde. Se eu tivesse mais influencia, podia ter evitado tudo isso. _

_Hughes teve uma idéia. Não sabia se ia funcionar. Só que resolveu tentar._

_-Escute... Sabemos que não queria fazer isso. Nenhum de nós queria. Só que podemos evitar que aconteça no futuro. Para isso terá que segui-los, como um cão fiel e fazer tudo o que mandarem. _

_-Você quer me transformar em um monstro, mais do que sou?_

_-Não é nada disso. Aqui eu sou espião, e eles me consideram muito. Quando acabar, vamos voltar para a Cidade Central e eu vou fazer de tudo para conseguir que você chegue lá no topo. Assim, vai poder acabar com tudo isso. O que você acha?_

_-Eu... Não sei se conseguiríamos._

_-Pare de ser pessimista. Tudo que temos a fazer é usar tudo o que puder para se promover. E caso alguém fique com inveja e queira dar um fim em você, a Riza pode cuidar dele e lhe proteger. Vamos dedicar 24 hrs do nosso dia a isso. O que acha?_

_-Você pode estar certo. Se eu chegar lá em cima, vou poder acabar com isso. _

_-É assim que se fala-Hughes-Entao é: Um por todos_

_Todos: E todos por um!_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ele apareceu e Riza automaticamente começou a atirar. Não disparava para acertá-lo e sim para tentar dete-lo. Ele corria e saltava na esperança de fugir. Assim que o viram, Mustang e sua equipe perceberam tratar-se de uma armadilha. O restante do bando surgiu de repente e partiu para cima deles. As armas trabalhavam muito e as mãos de Roy também. Queimou bastante deles ate ver que a tenente estava com problemas. Havia mais em cima dela do que podia dar conta, e subitamente um pegou uma pistola para disparar. Se conseguisse, o alvo seria certo. Ia apertar o gatilho, e Hawkeye estava ocupada demais acabando com os outros para perceber. Foi aí que um jato de chamas chegou e lançou arma e atirador longe. Ela sobressaltou-se, não pensou estar tão perto da morte assim.

-Tome mais cuidado tenente. Você é que tem que me proteger, e não eu que tenho que proteger você. - avisou furioso. Era a forma de mostrar que estava preocupado com ela.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Recordações II

Só pra vocês saberem, essa fic está com 5 capítulos atualmente. Daqui a pouco eu posto o resto.

**Disclaimer**: FMA não me pertence, e sim a Arakawa (que sorte a dela!)

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Flash Back-um ano antes_

_Silêncio. O tradicional silêncio daquelas ocasiões, tomou conta do lugar. Ouviam-se os soluços de Gracie, consolada por Sheska. A voz de Elysia, perguntando pelo pai, chegava-lhe aos ouvidos. _

_-Seu desgraçado... Era para você ajudar a me promover, e não me ultrapassar... -uma dor percorria o seu peito e ainda não tinha certeza do que havia acontecido. Um dia antes os dos trabalhavam como se normalmente e agora apenas um deles ia continuar com isso. O caixão foi abaixado, e pétalas de rosas foram jogadas. Todos foram embora. Ate mesmo Riza, que nunca o abandonava. _

_Fim Flash Back_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-mais um... Quantos serão que ainda tem?Hum... Dezessete. Tudo isso?

Roy Mustang voltou a olhar para a rua pela enésima vez aquele dia. Estava se obrigando a trabalhar, embora aquilo não estivesse dando muito certo. Muitas mulheres passavam pela rua, todas maravilhosas. Quimberly, Carmem, Alison... Voltou seus olhares para a sala onde estava e para as pessoas que estavam nela. Havoc, Falman, Breda e Fuery tinham parado um pouco com as fofocas e começado a trabalhar. A sua frente estava Hawkeye, como sempre, imersa em documentos.

-Hum, ela é diferente. Bom ela é uma mulher. Não é com as outras. A única que não cai aos meus pés. Só que com ela, eu acho que nunca vai acontecer nada. –refletia Roy.

Depois de um tempo, voltou suas atenções para os relatórios. Era obrigado a terminar aquilo.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Flash Back-um ano antes_

_-Hughes... Como você foi se meter nisso?Não era para você morrer. Não podia. Não lhe deim esse direito. _

_Mustang caminhava pelo Quartel. Para ele, ainda era difícil acreditar que o amigo não estava mais ali. Parecia que Mãe ia surgir sabe-se lá de onde com suas brincadeiras e falando interminavelmente sobre sua filha. Só que ao olhar par ao lado, nada aparecia. _

_-é culpa minha... Se não fosse por mim, ele ainda estaria aqui. Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa... Descobrir quem fez isso. Como?Sheska mal sabia o que você estava investigando. Mães, por que você não deixou nenhuma pista?Facilitaria as coisas para mim, meu amigo. Você gosta mesmo de me fazer sofrer... Mas é precisa isso?Seu desgraçado, não era para me abandonar. E a sua promessa, de que ia fazer de tudo para que eu me tornasse marechal?Quem vai fazer isso por você agora?_

_Nesse momento, Roy chegou a sala onde trabalhava com seus subalternos. Riza passou por ele e parou._

_-Coronel?_

_Ele pensou. Será?_

_Fim Flash Back_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A tenente estava sentada em uma mesa afastada das demais no refeitório. Sua atenção estava focada em uma carta que segurava, e esta fez-lo ir ate lá. Havia avistado diversão.

-Uma carta?-perguntou o coronel ao sentar-se junto a ela, sem ao menos pedir.

-sim - respondeu secamente, percebendo o tormento que se tornaria aquele almoço.

-De quem?-perguntou curioso.

-De ninguém.

-Alguém com certeza deve te-la mandando , tenente. Do céu e que não pode ter caído.

-Pode ter sido. Acontecem muitas coisas diferentes por aí.

-Não precisa tentar esconder. Me diga quem é que eu prometo não contar a ninguém que você esta namorando.

-Eu não estou namorando!-falou ela, levemente irritada, ficando um pouco vermelha.

-Está irritada e ruborizada. Mas uma prova de que está envolvida com alguém.

-Coronel, por que não vai trabalhar?Tem muito trabalho esperando pelo senhor.

-É mais interessante passar o tempo com você - falou Roy, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

-Claro, por que não é você que esta sendo importunado.

-Está tentando desviar a conversa. Vamos, me diga, quem é o sortudo?

Ao ouvi-lo proferir isso, Riza ficou ainda mais constrangida e corada.

-Eu já lhe disse que não é ninguém!-estava ficando cada vez mais irritada.

-Pelo menos você está saindo com ele.-insistiu.

-Com todo respeito, coronel, vá catar coquinho!

-Eu já fiz isso.

Riza não agüentou aquela insistência e saiu da mesa. De vez em quando seu superior tirava um tempo para irritá-la. Era assim tão divertido?

Aquilo só aumentou a felicidade de Roy. Hawkeye era muito interessante em um ponto:nenhuma mulher se irritava tanto com suas brincadeiras do que ela.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Flash Back-um ano antes_

_Mustang fitava um ponto qualquer do chão e a tenente trabalhava a sua frente.A desolação e o remorso estavam claramente estampados no rosto do coronel. Não tinha muita coisa que Riza pudesse fazer, e talvez por isso mesmo ela se sentia pior ainda. Como podia estar o tempo todo com ele, e não ser capaz de dizer uma única palavra de consolo?Talvez fosse porque não houvesse palavras para faze-lo levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente. Mesmo assim, saber daquilo não a ajudava a se sentir melhor._

_Subitamente levantou-se. Pegou os papeis da mesa do seu siperior e anunciou:_

_-´É melhor o senhor ir dar uma volta. Vai ajuda-lo a esparecer. _

_-Não posso. Tenho trabalho a fazer-respondeu, dando um sorriso melancólico. _

_-Deixa que eu termino isso. Afora é melhor ir, antes que outro se aproveite da minha generosidade. _

_Roy se levantou e pegou o sobretudo. Aquilo era uma espécie de ordem._

_Fim Flash Back_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Mustang entrou e pediu 1KG de costela. Não gostava muito de ir ao açougue, mais bem que Violeta valia o sacrifício. Estava tentando aprofundar a relação a dois meses, só que a moça era tão singela, nem ao menos percebia as intenções dele. Para ela, era só um homem de respeito e um cavalheiro, nada mais.

Enquanto aguardava o pedido, Mustang distraiu-se olhando pela vidraça. Foi quando avistou uma moça loira muito bonita, andando pausadamente e observado as lojas. Fazia compras, possivelmente. Ela tinha uma beleza diferente das demais, que ele não sabia descrever. Muitos homens que passavam a olhavam, mas ela parecia não notar. Um cachorro a acompanhava.

-Parece tanto com o Hayate... É ele!A tenente não vai gostar de saber que ele anda atrás de outras mulheres - riu.

O pedido chegou, e Roy correu para tentar alcança-la,só que a jovem já havia se perdido no meio da multidão. Mustang lamentou-se, provavelmente nunca mais a veria.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Recomeçando comproblrmas piores ainda

**Recomeçando com problemas piores ainda **

-Não sei donde eu tirei que agora poderia recomeçar. Isso não é recomeçar droga nenhuma. Isso é continuar a mesma vida, com problemas piores ainda.

O passeio pelo QG não tinha ajudado a melhorar o seu humor, pelo contrario: tinha-o tornado ainda pior. Especialmente ao ver Havoc com Riza. De novo.

"O que ele faz sempre tão perto dela? Como se eu não soubesse... Toda uma serie de possibilidades desfilava por sua mente, toda vez que os via juntos. Afinal, eles são praticamente namorados, e todos sabem disso. Todos sabem que fui trocado por esse pé de chinelo aí" A mistura de raiva, ressentimento, dor, decepção e ódio se intensificaram dentro dele. Não podia continuar vendo aquilo. "O que eu fiz de errado para ter que suportar isso?"

Voltou para a sala que dividia com seus subordinados. Trabalhar era a única maneira de esquecer tudo aquilo. Não por muito tempo, pois logo Jean e Riza voltaram e se se dirigiram ate ele.

"Era só o que faltava..." O que querem?-perguntou curto e grosso.

-Que assine a nossa ordem de dispensa temporária - pediu Havoc.

- Para que?

-Todos os federais receberam férias, e eu ainda não tirei as minhas.

-Mas Hawkeye já tirou as dela, não é mesmo?-perguntou, olhando a tenente no fundo dos olhos.

-Aquilo foi considerado como trabalho, general. -ela se sentiu constrangida em ter que dizer isso. Era lembrar o passado.

-se é assim... –Roy demorou um tempo para achar asa autorizações. Talvez fosse por star nervoso com a presença de ambos ali. Normalmente não se incomodaria. Mas agora os dois estavam juntos, e sentia-se humilhado e desprezado. Ficava imaginando o que Jean fazia com ela nas horas vagas, e tudo lhe parecia sórdido nojento. Nojento?Ele dormia com uma mulher diferente toda semana. Não deveria se sentir assim. Mas deseperava-o a idéia de Riza estar nos braços de outro, e para piorar a situação não podia fazer nada Seus pensamentos pervertidos em relação a seus dois subordinados não o deixava nem ao menos se aproximar da tenente sem um sentimento de repulsa.

Finalmente encontrou os papéis. Assinou-os o mais rápido possível, para se livrar deles o quanto antes. Só que eles não foram embora, então Mustang decidiu dar mais uma volta no QG. As lembranças afloravam a sua mente com uma precisão impressionante, fazendo-o sofrer ainda mais. Seu cérebro recriava nos corredores e salas, cenas de quando ele e Hawkeye eram obrigados a trabalharem juntos, em virtude da promessa dela. Naquela época, ambos pareciam um pouco distantes um do outro.

"Acima de tudo, era muito melhor daquele jeito...".

-Nós poderíamos ir para o sul. É a região mais calma em relação a conflitos. –Jean estava animado. Aquilo sim era recomeço. Estava tendo a chance que tanto tinha sonhado. Ela não parecia muito animada, mas ele tinha lhe prometido que a faria esquecer dos últimos acontecimentos, e a tornaria a mulher mais feliz do mundo (um sonho dele, quase impossivel de ser realizado).

-Havoc, eu não sei... -ela não tinha certeza se queria ir. Há algum tempo ela não tinha certeza de nada.

-Ah, Riza... Vem, vai ser bom para você. Não há lutas por lá. Não precisa se preocupar.

-Não é isso. É que... Eu não tenho certeza se quero ir. Acho... Que prefiro ficar.

-Ficar?Você esta de férias. Nos combinamos que íamos passar juntos.

-Eu não combinei nada com você - ela lançou um olhar duro para ele. Havoc estava passando dos limites.

Jean se surpreendeu com ela. A decepção e o espanto perante o modo dela falar tomaram conta de seu semblante. Falar aquilo, ali, na frente de seus colegas de trabalho?Era muita humilhação. Ele não pensava que ela fosse tão dura assim. E não era. Por que, então, ultimamente, Hawkeye estava daquele jeito?

Foi andando, cabisbaixo. A tenente deu meia-volta, para sair dali. Não se arrependia do dito. Ninguém, nunca mais se aproximaria dela com segundas intenções. Quando menos esperava, sentiu um mal estar geral, que vinha do estomago e se espalhava pelo corpo todo. Um mal estar que foi crescendo assustadoramente e que em poucos segundos levou-a ao chão. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela dava um sinal de fraqueza no trabalho.

O baque fez todos correrem em seu auxilio. Despertou Roy de suas lembranças e assustou Havoc, que se encontrou com o coronel no caminho. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, sem a antiga amizade, somente com a certeza de que as coisas já não eram mais as mesmas.

-Um dos dois querem vir ajudar aqui?-Falman percebeu que talvez aquilo não acabasse bem e resolveu interferir.

-Tenente?Tenente, acorde, por favor!-Fuery se desesperou.

Sem ao menos entender o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, Mustang foi socorrê-la.

-O pulso esta fraco-murmurou-O que será que ela tem?

Estava prestes a pega-la para levá-la a enfermaria, quando foi impedido por Havoc.

-Eu ajudo-tinha que tomar parte naquilo.

-Não. Eu posso levá-la sozinho.

O clima começava a ficar tenso, e continuaria assim, não fosse a preocupação geral com a saúde de Riza. Ela nunca tinha dado mostras de debilitação. Mesmo nos últimos tempos, quando se percebia claramente que o companheirismo entre ela e o coronel já não era mais o mesmo, Hawkeye permanecia a mesma, calma e fechada para seus sentimentos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Então é só isso. Não se esqueça de voltar semana que vem.

-Sim, doutor. Semana que vem não tem desculpa.

Sorriu. A área medica do quartel era deveras calma. Não havia mutilados como nos outros hospitais naquele pós-guerra. Só casos normais, como uma dor de cabeça insistente ou estresse devido a imensa papelada. Mais mesmo sendo um lugar calmo, grandes tormentas se formavam no silencio da enfermaria. E uma estava prestes a explodir. E ele seria responsável por isso

Deu uma rápida olhada nos exames, somente para não precisar encará-los. Não podia falar com todos eles. Se fosse uma enfermaria normal, falaria com o segundo tenente. Mas o superior era o coronel, e de alguma forma ele era responsável pelos seus subordinados.

Eles o olharam ansiosos, esperando que contasse ali, para todos ouvirem. Mas não foi assim.

-Coronel... –começou receoso, esperando pela reação do segundo tenente Havoc. –Eu preciso falar com o senhor. A sós. Acompanhe-me, por favor.

"Ainda bem que falou comigo. Eu pediria a baixa se ate o medico preferisse o Havoc."

Jean ficou surpreso com a atitude do medico. Ele estava mais próximo da tenente do que o coronel, o certo seria discutir a saúde de Riza com ele. Mesmo assim...

-Ela vai ficar bem?-perguntou Mustang, ao pararem em frente a porta onde Hawkeye descansava, ao ver o rosto preocupado do medico-O que ela tem... É muito grave?

-Depende do ângulo pelo qual você olhar-esboçou um leve sorriso-Ela.

Mostrou-lhe os exames e explicou o que significavam, enquanto o outro os folheava. Estava sem reação. Talvez... Aquilo trouxesse

o passado de meses antes de volta.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

-Tenente, eu lhe proíbo de ir ate lá.

Ela ficou furiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma irritação crescente.

-Você não pode me proibir. Eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho. –Tentava controlar a raiva.

-Posso sim. Eu sou seu superior. E seu trabalho é ao meu lado, se é que já esqueceu.

-Não é mais. As coisas mudaram, e você sabe disso.

-Mesmo assim, eu lhe proíbo de ir ate lá. Não quero que faça nada do qual venha a se arrepender depois.

-Não vou me arrepender. Alias, nunca devia ter deixado isso acontecer.

Dizendo isso, saiu. O passado não havia voltado. As coisas continuavam ruins.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Pois é, mais 3 capítulos...quando me bater vontade, eu posto o resto.E a propósito, agradeço a todos que estão lendo e comentando na minha fic. Obrigado!**_  
_**


	4. Tensão

**Tensão **

Poucos eram os ruídos vindos da sala onde o agora general Roy Mustang trabalhava com seus subordinados. Todos já tinham se acostumado com a volta do silencio, esmo assim não podiam deixar de se sentirem um tanto quanto estranhos naquela situação. Por mais que tentassem trabalhar normalmente, como nos velhos tempos, todos se sentiam incapazes perante o desafio.

-Fuery!-uma voz poderosa se fez ouvir no ambiente, fazendo o jovem operador de radio tremer de medo-Onde esta a tenente?

-Se - senhor, e-ela foi tratar do caos da região norte, lembra-se?-pronunciou aquelas palavras com dificuldade, suando frio e tremendo. Ultimamente Mustang andava de pavio curto, e aquele tapa-olho o deixava ainda mais aterrorizante.

-O que ela pensa que esta fazendo?-seu grito ecoou pelo recinto-Não pode sair sem a minha autorização.

-Ela foi solicitada para a missão e como não é o senhor que esta cuidando do caso... -Falman fazia questão de explicar tudo, relembrando o antigo coronel de coisas que ele já sabia.

-Falando de mim?-ela estava na porta, olhando-os desconfiada.

-Ahh, que bom que resolveu aparecer, Hawkeye. Sim, estávamos falando de você. -Mustang dirigiu-se a ela, inquisidor. -Queríamos saber o porquê de ter saído sem me comunicar.

Riza já sabia onde tudo aquilo ia parar, mais precisava manter a calma.

"Respire fundo e mantenha a calma. Não se esqueça do que o medico disse: 'tente não se estressar'."

-O comunicado chegou na hora da reunião, e como o senhor não se encontrava os avisei-explicou, referindo-se a seus colegas de trabalho.

-Ah, sim-Roy parecia ter compreendido.

Ela fez menção de voltar ao trabalho, mas o sermão ainda não tinha terminado.

-Acontece que essa não é a primeira vez, Hawkeye. Outras vezes já saiu na minha presença sem sequer pedir a minha autorização ou me avisar.

-Bom, pelo que sei o senhor foi informado da minha participação nas investigações da região norte da cidade.

-Mesmo assim. Eu ainda sou seu superior e, sabendo ou não das suas obrigações, aqui, dentro deste quartel, você me deve satisfação de tudo o faz e deixa de fazer.

-Esta insinuando que manda em mim?

Ele demorou um pouco para responder. Ficou fitando-a nos olhos, antes de dizer:

-Eu não falei isso.

-Mas quis dizer.

-Só estou falando que você me deve satisfações aqui dentro.

-É a mesma coisa.

-Você é que esta dizendo isso.

-Como assim "você é que esta dizendo isso"?-de uma hora para outra, Riza perdeu o pouco de paciência que ainda lhe restava - Uma hora diz uma coisa e na outra diz outra?Será que você não consegue manter a palavra nunca? –aquilo já estava indo para o lado pessoal.

-Essa não é a questão agora, tenente.

-Claro. Eu tinha me esquecido. Você não tem coragem para assumir seus defeitos. Se empenha em fazer a imagem do cavaleiro, que defende os nobres ideais e salva as damas do perigo. Mas no fundo, é um covarde, que não tem coragem para encarar a realidade.

Ele ficou em silencio.

-Volte ao trabalho, Hawkeye. -ordenou indecifrável.

-Então é isso que tem a me dizer?Depois de tudo o que eu lhe disse?... Já deveria esperar isso de você. Deve ter sido por isso que Hughes morreu. Morte, aliás, da qual você é culpado, não é mesmo?

Roy não agüentou ouvir aquelas palavras. Virou-se de supetão e desferiu um formidável tapa na cara da tenete. Ela não tinha o direito de tocar naquele assunto, ainda mais se fosse para provoca-lo.

Um milésimo de segundo após receber o golpe, Riza sacou a sua arma e apontou-a para a cabeça do general. Todos se levantaram de imediato, aqueles dois nunca tinham se tratado assim, por que o estavam fazendo agora?

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, tentando entender como as coisas tinham chegado aquele ponto. Hayate rosnava, provavelmente atacaria Mustang em seu próximo movimento. Súbito, deu um suspiro pesado, virou as costas e voltou ao trabalho.Havia desilusão em seus olhos.

Hawkeye guardou sua arma e saiu. Ao poucos, todos foram voltando a trabalhar. Aquilo tinha sido a materialização dos sentimentos antagônicos que agora os rondava, mais do que nunca.

A tensão nos dias que se seguiram a briga, era, no mínimo, palpável. Não tinha nada que alguém pudesse fazer, e isso só aumentava o desespero de todos. Qualquer desculpa era motivo para pedir para sair do ambiente. Para a infelicidade de alguns, nem sempre a permissão era concedida.

Para dar um pouco de descanso a cabeça dos pobres homens, as vezes as coisas davam uma leve melhorada. Uma pausa composta por uma tolerância e aceitação mutua de ambas as partes. Esses breves momentos enchiam o coração de todos com uma tênue esperança. Esperança de que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes. Quando os laços que uniam o coronel e a tenente eram estritamente profissionais.

Infelizmente, isso não aconteceu.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**


	5. Suave como a vida

**N/A:**Desculpem pela demora. É que aqui no o sistema de postagem de fics é mais demorado e me dá uma preguiça de atualizar...

**Disclaimer:**Fma não me pertence.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Campos verdes, as maiorias cultivadas dominavam a paisagem e acompanhava-o a maior parte do caminho. Agora, já era possível ver algumas casas, que aumentavam em numero à medida que avançavam em seu caminho. Construções simples, nada grandioso como na Cidade Central. Habitações não muito grandes, com poucas janelas, cercadas por um jardim modesto. Decoração pouco luxuosa, típica de cidade pequena.

A locomotiva foi reduzindo a velocidade, ate finalmente parar em uma estação.

-Isso aqui é uma estação?Nossa que pequena... Por onde será que eu começo?-suspirou - Essa viagem me cansou muito... Aonde será que fica o hotel?

Não tinha muitas pessoas por ali. Seria difícil conseguir informações. Procurou o vigia.

-O que?Não tem hotel?... –o espanto tomou o rosto do segundo tenente. Não encontrar sequer um único estabelecimento para passar a noite, era mais do que podia agüentar.

"E agora o que eu faço? Não sei onde ela esta, mas primeiro preciso achar um lugar onde ficar. Se pelo menos eu conhecesse alguém por aqui...".

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-Gostaria de tomar um chá, senhor Havoc?Os biscoitos acabaram de sair do forno.

-Ah?Sim, muito obrigada. A senhora mora aqui a muito tempo?

-Desde que eu nasci. Antes vinham poucas pessoas para cá, mas depois de uns tempos, trem aparecido cada vez mais gente.

-A senhora... mm... Notou se por um acaso, chegou uma mulher nova morar por aqui nos últimos meses?

-Bem, são tantos rostos... Contudo chegou uma mulher sim... Acho que é militar - a idosa forçava a mente, tentando lembrar de alguma coisa.

-Militar?!-Havoc levantou de supetão, derrubando a cadeira e batendo com força na mesa, assustando a mulher.

-Eu não tenho certeza, mas pelo jeito dela, eu acho que é oficial. E depois, eu ouvi a Pinako comentar alguma coisa.

-Pinako?A senhora se refere a Pinako Rockbell, a protética?

-Sim, ela mesma... A casa não fica muito longe daqui. Por acaso, o senhor é parente dela?

-Mais ou menos... Nós trabalhamos juntos, e como ela não deixou endereço, eu fiquei meio perdido... Poderia me mostrar onde fica a casa?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-Já vai, já vai!-uma voz idosa respondeu irritadas as insistentes batidas na porta - Quem será desta vez, eu já disse pra tomarem cuidado, daqui um pouco acontece uma tragédia e nossa ajuda não vai ter adiantado de nada!

O coração batia rápido, descompassado. Em poucos minutos teria a resposta para todas as suas aflições dos últimos meses. Valeria a pena ter vindo ate ali?Teve vontade de sir correndo, uma sensação desesperada o invadia e dominava de forma descontrolada. Por sorte, a porta foi logo atendida, evitando qualquer atitude impensada de sua parte.

-O que o senhor deseja?-a pergunta veio de uma forma rude.

-É que... Bem...

-Olha só!Você é do exercito, não é?É um daqueles soldados que trabalham para o Mustang, né?-Winry se intrometeu na conversa.

-Ah, é verdade... -A senhora se lembrou-É um daqueles que vieram aqui aquela vez. Por acaso, esta procurando a Riza?Por que se for, ela não está em condições de atender.

-Como assim ela não esta em condições?Aconteceu alguma coisa?-perguntou, preocupado.

-Ela anda com muitas dores no ventre. Tudo isso por culpa de vocês.

-Calma, eu não fiz nada que pudesse prejudicá-la.

-Você não fez, mas ajudou a trazê-la a esse estado. Eu já devia saber que ele faria isso, quem mata duas pessoas, não se importa em acabar com uma inocente que ainda por cima tem o seu sangue. -Pinako parecia revoltada.

-Ah vovó, calma... –A mecânica tentava mudar a situação. –Também não é tão grava assim, isso acontece com a maioria das mulheres.

-Mas não devia acontecer com ela. Não desse jeito. Agora vá ver se ela esta melhor.

Winry desapareceu por entre os cômodos da casa, a procura de Riza. Céus, o que estava acontecendo?Tudo aquilo o tinha deixado ainda mais aflito A velhinha mal conhecia a tenente, no entanto, tinha-a deixado permanecer na casa até agora, e pelo visto, não sairia de lá tão cedo.

Em meio aos seus devaneios, pôde distinguir uma voz doce, porém forte, se aproximar. Era ela. Finalmente saber o porquê de tanta confusão. A resposta não demorou a chegar, em poucos minutos já estava no cômodo anterior ao que se encontrava. No entanto, os segundos que demorou em atravessá-lo pareciam eternos, infindáveis. O nervosismo mais uma vez se fez presente, contribuindo com a sua parcela na aflição a que o homem era submetido.

Riza Hawkeye finalmente chegou.

Nesse momento, Havoc sentiu o mundo parar de girar, seu coração parar de bater.

Durante sua vida, Jean tinha aprendido que mulheres gostavam de poesia. As românticas, de preferência. Geralmente se esquecia delas depois de um tempo. Não tinha importância, ele improvisava na hora. Mais uma delas não havia saído da sua cabeça. "A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas".

Frase boba, sem importância. Mais ali, agora, estava cheia de significados. Como uma frase boba conseguia camuflar coisas tão horrendas, impensadas.

Como o adeus que se dá a pessoa que se perde de vista no horizonte, e se tem a certeza que na vai voltar. Essa era a certeza que se fazia presente no lugar.

Riza, com o ventre inchado, o olhava, com uma mistura de timidez e espanto.

Estava grávida.


	6. O doce sabor da morte

**Disclaimer: **fma não me pertence

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

O s disparos aumentavam cada vez mais e começavam a se transformar em um tiroteio. Os guardas atiravam insistentes, na esperança de detê-lo. Será que não percebiam que se nem alquimistas haviam conseguido para-lo, como eles conseguiriam?Aproveitando a confusão, Riza roubou a pistola de um dos seguranças, pronta para qualquer emergência. Hatcher estava interessado pelo marechal, e ao ouvir que a tenente Hawkeye, companheira inseparável do coronel tinha invadido a mansão, compreendeu tudo. Dirigiu seu corpo mecânico ate lá.

Ela sabia muito bem do poder dele. Por mais exibicionista que fosse,

Roy nunca revelava seu verdadeiro poder. Técnica conquistada a duras penas, através de vidas inteiras por longos anos a fio. Era por isso que Riza não se preocupava com a integridade física do coronel. Ele sabia combinar com a máxima destreza técnica, força, agilidade, além de empregar mito bem a inteligência, tudo isso regado a muita calma.

Essas qualidades, juntamente com a persistência, é que o tinham trazido ate ali. Mas agora... A muito tempo ela pressentia o fim de tudo aquilo. As guerras estourando pra tudo quanto é lado, escândalos crescentes envolvendo o exercito, descobertas comprometedoras sobre a Pedra Filosofal. Cada vez mais, tinha a certeza de que tudo aquilo estava prestes a acabar e a incerteza perante o destino a enchia de temor... E medo.

Os soldados tinham ficado para trás, ajudando os feridos e tentando fazer a família fugir. Não deveriam ter se dado conta do seu desaparecimento ainda, mesmo que houvessem percebido, o que importava?Não a deteriam.

As cortinas de fumaça desdobravam-se em rolos acima das copas das árvores, atingindo as nuvens. Ele estava demorando muito, já deveria ter voltado. Tinha prometido dar um fim naquilo logo e ir ajudá-la a escapar dos militares. Não que ela precisasse de ajuda, aquele era um gesto de retribuição por Hawkeye te servido de distração arriscando a vida.

Somente agora seu cérebro parecia compreender a gravidade da situação, Bradley era o único homúnculo sobre o qual não existia absolutamente nenhuma informação, nada que falasse como detê-lo, afinal, eles não eram humanos, tinham uma resistência muito maior, e o principal, não morriam facilmente.

Todo o poder do coronel não seria suficiente para-lo, e agora ainda havia Hatcher, aquele psicopata maníaco pelo pode, que não hesitaria diante da possibilidade de acabar com o seu maior empecilho.

Naquele momento, ao sentir o coração palpitando, Riza não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse encontrar Mustang e vê-lo são e salvo. Já tinha atirado em pessoas inocentes e indefesas muitas vezes, e provavelmente muitas tinham morrido. Fazer aquilo a deixava mal, contrariar seus princípios de vida a fazia sentir-se uma criatura indigna da vida que possuía. Só que aquilo era diferente.

Roy era diferente. Tinha objetivos bem traçados, e embora parecesse fútil e mesquinho a maioria das vezes, possuía um nobre ideal pelo qual lutava com empenho e paciência no decorrer de anos. Sempre contando com os amigos embora preferisse mante-los longe quando as coisas se tornavam perigosas. Mesmo a morte de Hughes, não o tinha afastado de seus ideais. E ela estava lá, o tempo todo, fazendo o possível para ajudá-lo. Sentindo-se completamente inútil quando a pessoa que dependia dela para alcançar suas metas passava por uma crise existencial.

Estava quase lá. Mais um pouco... Sua aflição aumentava a medida que se aproximava. Tiros, explosões, ondas fortes de calor, tremores... Os indícios não eram nada bons. Mas ele não podia morrer, Mustang era o Alquimista das Chamas, e não se entregava facilmente. Riza tentava desesperadamente se convencer de que tudo estava dando certo, procurando as cegas algo concreto em que pudesse se agarrar, para ter a certeza que nada lhe escaparia.

A medida que se aproximava, as formas se tornavam ais nítidas, e uma figura humanóide se fez presente aos poucos.

O desespero a fez atirar, mira perfeita. A convicção de que naquele momento havia perdido tudo o que possuía, enchia seu coração e dominava sua alma.

Hatcher se virou, fitou-a. E caiu.

Roy Mustang tinha conseguido.

Mas, pela lei da Troca Equivalente, deveria dar algo em troca. E o preço exigido havia sido sua própria vida.

A arma ficou caída, abandonada no chão. Os passos, guiados por uma força invisível, seguiram o caminho conhecido. Nesse ponto, os joelhos cederam, e ela veio ao chão. Não tinha como enganar-se. Ele estava ali, prostado. Morto.

Foi naquele momento que Riza Hawkeye conheceu o significado da palavra dor. Sentia seu coração e sua alma rasgarem-se em mil pedaços, como se estivessem abandonando-a para nunca mais voltarem. Se coração, insano, tomou o controle de seu consciente, provocando atitudes desesperadas, em uma ultima tentativa de agarrar o partido fio da vida.

"Senhor, o que está fazendo?... Não é hora de brincar.

Apenas um sorriso maroto dominava as feições do homem, servindo como resposta.

-O que é isso?

-Uma carta.

-Quem é o sortudo?

-Eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeiras.

-Por que não?

-Tenente Hawkeye?Vai dar tudo certo. Eu lhe prometo.

-Coronel?Coronel!Coronel!Roy!Roy!-chorava desesperada, tinha dado tudo o que tinha, e agora perdido a única coisa que a fazia viver.

-Por que não gosta de falar desse assunto?... Já se feriu antes?...Se fosse comigo, jamais a decepcionaria.

-O senhor nunca me decepcionou.

O tempo passava, não havia resposta. Sem nada, sozinha no mundo, uma vontade crescente de terminar com tudo aquilo parecia ser a única solução. Não tinha mais nada, haviam lhe tirado a única pessoa que dava sentido a sua vida.

-Roy... Não tenho mais porque viver.

-Está vendo aquilo, Hawkeye?- Mustang apontava para o centro do pelotão, onde se encontrava o marechal. –Um dia eu vou estar lá. Vou mudar os rumos desse país. Fazer dessas pessoas uma nação feliz. E quando isso acontecer, você vai estar comigo. Afinal, o marechal precisa de uma esposa, não é mesmo?

Ah, vem, pálida virgem, se tens pena

De quem morre por ti, e morre amando,

Dá a vida em teu alento à minha vida,

Une nos lábios meus minha alma à tua!

(Álvares de Azevedo)


	7. Fênix

**Disclaimer**__fma não me pertence.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Quando, após a guerra de Ishbal, ela começou a trabalhar com ele, teve certeza de que aqueles olhos a acompanhariam pelo resto de sua vida. Agora, essa certeza não estava mais presente. Sentia que ele podia deixá-la a qualquer momento, e então ela ficaria sozinha, sem ninguém em que depositar seus sonhos e esperanças.

Era nisso que Riza pensava a dias, sempre observando Mustang. Por que, de uma hora para outra, sentia que aquele homem era parte fundamental de sua existência?Como tinha perdido o controle sobre si mesma naquela hora?...Como havia chegado aquele ponto?

Era nessa parte em que ela interrompia sues pensamentos, com a desculpa dos remédios e ferimentos do coronel, trabalho suficiente para longos minutos.

Essa era uma rotina repetida todos os dias desde que tudo havia acabado. O médico aparecia de vez em quando, mas era ela quem fazia a maior parte do trabalho.

No começo, a situação parecia estranha, dividir tanta intimidade como uma casa com seu superior. Mais estranho ainda lhe parecia a nova situação do coronel, será que ele se recuperaria depois de tudo?Suas febres e delírios rendiam-lhe dose extra de preocupação e premiava-lhe com longas noites de insônia. Certa vez (no mesmo dia da chegada da licença) pensou tê-lo sentido vagando pela casa.

A noite brilhava escura, o silencio chegava aos poucos e lhe relaxava por completo, faltava pouca coisa finalmente se render ao sono. Ao abrir os olhos pela ultima vez, teve a nítida impressão de um vulto, se locomover pelo quarto. Estava cansada, e parecia tão difícil se manter acordada... Alguns ruídos terminaram por afastar o seu sono, e ela se sentiu obrigada a levantar. A casa estava escura, iluminada somente pelas luzes que vinham de fora. Ao cruzar com a cama onde Roy dormia, teve a sensação de vazio, como se ele não estivesse mais lá. Riza sentia-se entorpecida pelo sono, não pensou em ver melhor.

Um arrastar de passos trouxe a tona lembranças indesejáveis, fazendo se coração disparar. Inúmeras possibilidades passaram rapidamente pelo seu cérebro, onde estava o coronel?Ele estava doente, não podia se defender.

Procurou sua arma na cômoda e saiu em busca de respostas. Revistou cômodo por cômodo, sem sucesso. Os sinais variavam, as vezes leves arrastar de passos, outras simples sombras fugitivas. As imagens de Roy delirante andando pela casa invadiam seus olhos e se perdiam em meio as lembranças dos últimos acessos doentios sofridos por ele.

Talvez fosse apenas impressão dela, perturbada pela insônia freqüente, o fato é que Mustang estava lá, queimando em febre. Não teve muito tempo para pensar em suas alucinações, ele começava a delirar e seu ferimento a sangrar.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Algum tempo depois ele acordou. Sempre dopado pelos remédios, sem muita consciência. Riza cuidava atenta e carinhosamente dele, estava sempre pronta para qualquer coisa.

-Como está se sentindo hoje?-ela perguntou ao aparecer pela primeira vez aquele dia.

-Tão bem quanto ontem-ele retrucou, amargo.

A mulher se aproximou, deu-lhe a dose diária a que ele tomou sem pestanejar.

-Preciso sair e comprar umas coisas. Não vou demorar muito. Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

-Não se apresse por minha causa. Pode demorar o quanto quiser.

Ela saiu em silencio. Realmente precisava fazer compras urgentemente, estava sentindo falta de muitas coisas.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sozinho na casa silenciosa, Roy se questionava. Tinha conseguido cumprir muitos de seus objetivos, acima de tudo. Por que então se sentia como se algo estivesse sendo escondido?Ainda não sabia exatamente o andar das coisas, Hawkeye não parecia disposta a mudar a situação, o que ela estava fazendo ali, afinal?Ajuda nenhuma havia sido pedida, e aquela falta de palavras e movimentos o perturbava.

Uma folha caiu de cima do criado-mudo. O timbre do governo que ela carregava chamou-lhe a atenção. Será que conseguia pega-la?Não custava nada tentar.Se arrastou ate a beirada da cama,inclinou-se. O ombro repuxou automaticamente, fazendo-o pensar melhor.

-Droga... Estou ficando invalido desse jeito...-Respirou fundo e se inclinou novamente, dessa vez com mais cuidado.O bendito papel parecia ter andado sabe-se lá quantos quilômetros, cada vez mais Roy sentia vontade de se esganar por não conseguir pega-lo.

Decidido a ignorar a dor cada vez maior, Mustang ficava em uma situação perigosa, a qualquer momento seu braço deixaria de responder, entregando-o a própria sorte.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Com as compras na mão ela caminhava pausadamente, receosa do possível esquecimento. Para alguém que nunca havia se preocupado com coisas de 'mulherzinha', começar a cuidar do lar de uma hora para outra era no mínimo embaraçoso.

A casa se aproximava cada vez mais, e ao avista-la Riza tratou de apressar seus passos, estava procupada com ele. Agora era assim, uma ausência,por mínima que fosse, era sempre recheada de receios e medos, frutos de suas ultimas descobertas 'interiores'.

Procurou em um dos pacotes o molho de chaves onde estava afinal?Demorou um pouco para encontrar, e quando finalmente o achou, teve a infelicidade de constatar seu engano na hora de inserir na fechadura. Uma procura mais atenta e nervosa localizou finalmente a chave, abrindo a porta do seu alivio.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-Só mais um pouco... Consegui!-gritou de felicidade, mostrando o papel como se fosse um troféu entregue pela primeira vez a uma criança.

Os movimentos terminaram por desequilibra-lo e minutos depois ouviu-se um sonoro baque por toda a casa. Roy, pego de surpresa, não pode fazer nada a não ser sentir seu ombro se despedaçar ao bater em cheio no canto do criado-mudo, antes de cair sobre ele.

Hawkeye deu um suspiro de alivio ao entrar em casa. Tudo parecia estar bem, ele devia estar dormindo. Súbito, o silencio foi interrompido por um estrondo surdo, algo parecia estar caindo. As compras foram abandonadas no chão, e em milésimos de segundo ela já estava lá, não queria pensar no que podia ter acontecido.

O silencio foi suficiente para revelar a situação para ambos, Riza sentiu um ódio por tudo, vindo de repente sabe-se lá de onde, apenas o olhava, como se seu olhar fosse suficiente.Roy não falou nada se estivessem no quartel ela normalmente faria uma observação, mas o porem é que não estavam lá. A tenente andava estranha ultimamente, tinha certeza de que vinha uma bronca das feias, e o silencio dela era apenas uma prova disso.

Súbito, Riza quebrou a tensão, explodindo, colocando tudo para fora:

-COMO VOCE CONSEGUE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS COMIGO?!Não era para sair da cama!

Ele não falou nada, apenas deu alguns gemidos de dor.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas, era difícil evitar o medo.

-Será que... É tão difícil assim ficar parado?... Você trabalhou tanto, e nem mesmo agora consegue descansar... Não entende que precisa disso?

Roy não respondia, não sabia o que falar. O ombro doía terrivelmente, sangrava. Não pediu ajuda dela, achava injusto o que havia feito. Riza tinha razão, tinha lhe dado trabalho todo esse tempo, e ele jogava tudo fora por mera curiosidade.

Ao vê-lo tentando se levantar, ela se deu conta e saiu correndo ajudar. Procurou por curativos na cômoda, e se preparou para usa-los.

Na... Não precisa-ele disse decidido.

-Deixa que eu faço isso-Riza se esqueceu completamente da sua magoa ao vê-lo sofrendo.

E as coisas voltaram ao normal, mesmo que por poucos minutos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desculpem-me a demora, não foi proposital. Mas é que ultimamente eu não ando muito inspirada.


	8. Vivendo normalmente I

**Disclaimer**__fma não me pertence.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Quando, após a guerra de Ishbal, ela começou a trabalhar com ele, teve certeza de que aqueles olhos a acompanhariam pelo resto de sua vida. Agora, essa certeza não estava mais presente. Sentia que ele podia deixá-la a qualquer momento, e então ela ficaria sozinha, sem ninguém em que depositar seus sonhos e esperanças.

Era nisso que Riza pensava a dias, sempre observando Mustang. Por que, de uma hora para outra, sentia que aquele homem era parte fundamental de sua existência?Como tinha perdido o controle sobre si mesma naquela hora?...Como havia chegado aquele ponto?

Era nessa parte em que ela interrompia sues pensamentos, com a desculpa dos remédios e ferimentos do coronel, trabalho suficiente para longos minutos.

Essa era uma rotina repetida todos os dias desde que tudo havia acabado. O médico aparecia de vez em quando, mas era ela quem fazia a maior parte do trabalho.

No começo, a situação parecia estranha, dividir tanta intimidade como uma casa com seu superior. Mais estranho ainda lhe parecia a nova situação do coronel, será que ele se recuperaria depois de tudo?Suas febres e delírios rendiam-lhe dose extra de preocupação e premiava-lhe com longas noites de insônia. Certa vez (no mesmo dia da chegada da licença) pensou tê-lo sentido vagando pela casa.

A noite brilhava escura, o silencio chegava aos poucos e lhe relaxava por completo, faltava pouca coisa finalmente se render ao sono. Ao abrir os olhos pela ultima vez, teve a nítida impressão de um vulto, se locomover pelo quarto. Estava cansada, e parecia tão difícil se manter acordada... Alguns ruídos terminaram por afastar o seu sono, e ela se sentiu obrigada a levantar. A casa estava escura, iluminada somente pelas luzes que vinham de fora. Ao cruzar com a cama onde Roy dormia, teve a sensação de vazio, como se ele não estivesse mais lá. Riza sentia-se entorpecida pelo sono, não pensou em ver melhor.

Um arrastar de passos trouxe a tona lembranças indesejáveis, fazendo se coração disparar. Inúmeras possibilidades passaram rapidamente pelo seu cérebro, onde estava o coronel?Ele estava doente, não podia se defender.

Procurou sua arma na cômoda e saiu em busca de respostas. Revistou cômodo por cômodo, sem sucesso. Os sinais variavam, as vezes leves arrastar de passos, outras simples sombras fugitivas. As imagens de Roy delirante andando pela casa invadiam seus olhos e se perdiam em meio as lembranças dos últimos acessos doentios sofridos por ele.

Talvez fosse apenas impressão dela, perturbada pela insônia freqüente, o fato é que Mustang estava lá, queimando em febre. Não teve muito tempo para pensar em suas alucinações, ele começava a delirar e seu ferimento a sangrar.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Algum tempo depois ele acordou. Sempre dopado pelos remédios, sem muita consciência. Riza cuidava atenta e carinhosamente dele, estava sempre pronta para qualquer coisa.

-Como está se sentindo hoje?-ela perguntou ao aparecer pela primeira vez aquele dia.

-Tão bem quanto ontem-ele retrucou, amargo.

A mulher se aproximou, deu-lhe a dose diária a que ele tomou sem pestanejar.

-Preciso sair e comprar umas coisas. Não vou demorar muito. Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

-Não se apresse por minha causa. Pode demorar o quanto quiser.

Ela saiu em silencio. Realmente precisava fazer compras urgentemente, estava sentindo falta de muitas coisas.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sozinho na casa silenciosa, Roy se questionava. Tinha conseguido cumprir muitos de seus objetivos, acima de tudo. Por que então se sentia como se algo estivesse sendo escondido?Ainda não sabia exatamente o andar das coisas, Hawkeye não parecia disposta a mudar a situação, o que ela estava fazendo ali, afinal?Ajuda nenhuma havia sido pedida, e aquela falta de palavras e movimentos o perturbava.

Uma folha caiu de cima do criado-mudo. O timbre do governo que ela carregava chamou-lhe a atenção. Será que conseguia pega-la?Não custava nada tentar.Se arrastou ate a beirada da cama,inclinou-se. O ombro repuxou automaticamente, fazendo-o pensar melhor.

-Droga... Estou ficando invalido desse jeito...-Respirou fundo e se inclinou novamente, dessa vez com mais cuidado.O bendito papel parecia ter andado sabe-se lá quantos quilômetros, cada vez mais Roy sentia vontade de se esganar por não conseguir pega-lo.

Decidido a ignorar a dor cada vez maior, Mustang ficava em uma situação perigosa, a qualquer momento seu braço deixaria de responder, entregando-o a própria sorte.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Com as compras na mão ela caminhava pausadamente, receosa do possível esquecimento. Para alguém que nunca havia se preocupado com coisas de 'mulherzinha', começar a cuidar do lar de uma hora para outra era no mínimo embaraçoso.

A casa se aproximava cada vez mais, e ao avista-la Riza tratou de apressar seus passos, estava procupada com ele. Agora era assim, uma ausência,por mínima que fosse, era sempre recheada de receios e medos, frutos de suas ultimas descobertas 'interiores'.

Procurou em um dos pacotes o molho de chaves onde estava afinal?Demorou um pouco para encontrar, e quando finalmente o achou, teve a infelicidade de constatar seu engano na hora de inserir na fechadura. Uma procura mais atenta e nervosa localizou finalmente a chave, abrindo a porta do seu alivio.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-Só mais um pouco... Consegui!-gritou de felicidade, mostrando o papel como se fosse um troféu entregue pela primeira vez a uma criança.

Os movimentos terminaram por desequilibra-lo e minutos depois ouviu-se um sonoro baque por toda a casa. Roy, pego de surpresa, não pode fazer nada a não ser sentir seu ombro se despedaçar ao bater em cheio no canto do criado-mudo, antes de cair sobre ele.

Hawkeye deu um suspiro de alivio ao entrar em casa. Tudo parecia estar bem, ele devia estar dormindo. Súbito, o silencio foi interrompido por um estrondo surdo, algo parecia estar caindo. As compras foram abandonadas no chão, e em milésimos de segundo ela já estava lá, não queria pensar no que podia ter acontecido.

O silencio foi suficiente para revelar a situação para ambos, Riza sentiu um ódio por tudo, vindo de repente sabe-se lá de onde, apenas o olhava, como se seu olhar fosse suficiente.Roy não falou nada se estivessem no quartel ela normalmente faria uma observação, mas o porem é que não estavam lá. A tenente andava estranha ultimamente, tinha certeza de que vinha uma bronca das feias, e o silencio dela era apenas uma prova disso.

Súbito, Riza quebrou a tensão, explodindo, colocando tudo para fora:

-COMO VOCE CONSEGUE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS COMIGO?!Não era para sair da cama!

Ele não falou nada, apenas deu alguns gemidos de dor.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas, era difícil evitar o medo.

-Será que... É tão difícil assim ficar parado?... Você trabalhou tanto, e nem mesmo agora consegue descansar... Não entende que precisa disso?

Roy não respondia, não sabia o que falar. O ombro doía terrivelmente, sangrava. Não pediu ajuda dela, achava injusto o que havia feito. Riza tinha razão, tinha lhe dado trabalho todo esse tempo, e ele jogava tudo fora por mera curiosidade.

Ao vê-lo tentando se levantar, ela se deu conta e saiu correndo ajudar. Procurou por curativos na cômoda, e se preparou para usa-los.

Na... Não precisa-ele disse decidido.

-Deixa que eu faço isso-Riza se esqueceu completamente da sua magoa ao vê-lo sofrendo.

E as coisas voltaram ao normal, mesmo que por poucos minutos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desculpem-me a demora, não foi proposital. Mas é que ultimamente eu não ando muito inspirada.


	9. Vivendo normalmente II

**N/A: **não acredito que finalmente consegui atualizar a história...

**Disclaimer: **fma não me pertence.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_E o novo governo, formado por um total de nove parlamentares, deve tomar posse dentro de quatro dias. Contraditoriamente, a presença do exército é garantida, mesmo que haja muitos militares contrários à nova política. _

Essa era uma noticia ouvida diariamente por Riza. Sentia-se aflita toda vez que a escutava, sabia que agora seria ainda mais difícil para Mustang alcançar seus objetivos. Ainda não tinha desistido de ajuda-lo a chegar no topo, embora soubesse que na atual situação isso seria praticamente impossivel, e ele já tivesse dado mostras de desistência de seu maior sonho.

Junto com o jornal diário, chegaram outras duas comunicações oficiais do exército, e uma do novo governo que se formava. Elogios pela atuação do coronel Mustang acompanhados de convites oficiais para presenciar a cerimônia de posse.No entanto, o conteúdo de um dos comunicados chamou-lhe a atenção:

_...E tendo em vista a sua trajetória gloriosa e seus sublimes esforços para tornar desse país um lugar melhor, queremos comunicar-lhe a sua mudança de posto. Dentro de alguns dias, será entregue todos os papeis autenticando oficialmente a sua mudança para o cargo de general._

_Departamento de Controle Geral,_

_Quartel Central_

Então... Ele tinha conseguido alguma coisa.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-Alguma novidade?-Perguntou curioso, ao vê-la com envelopes na bandeja de café.

-chegaram coisas do exercito e do novo governo. Você foi promovido.

-Fui?-perguntou incrédulo, apertando os olhos.

-Sim. Agora é General-de-Brigada Roy Mustang.-após abrir as cortinas e iluminar o quarto, ela se aproximou com o café.

-Ao terminar de ler, ele observou:

-Parece que finalmente eles começaram a reconhecer o meu valor.

-Não seja tão convencido. Você não mudou em nada, ainda continua sendo um inútil em dias de chuva.

Uma veia saltou na testa dele:

-Precisa me lembrar disso?

-Não falei nenhuma mentira.

-Precisa aprender bons modos, Riza.

Ouvi-lo chama-la pelo primeiro nome, tão próximo, provocou sabe-se lá o que na tenente, que imediatamente levantou, disfarçando.

-O seu ombro ainda dói muito?

-Um pouco, mas já está bem melhor. Graças a sua dedicação.

Ela voltou a sentar-se na cama, espalhando diversos objetos de uso médico.

-Vamos ver como você esta indo.

Sem cerimônia, ela abaixou parte da camisa dele, suficiente para deixar a mostra o ferimento.

-Ainda esta bem grande - observou, com olhar clinico.

A operação de troca foi feita em silencio, nenhum dos dois se incomodada com aquela situação. Súbito, ele perguntou:

-Por que você faz isso?

-Isso o quê?Trocar seus curativos?-ela sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas enrolava na esperança de que o outro desistisse da pergunta.

-Você sabe o que quero dizer.

Ela respirou fundo antes de começar a responder.

-Não pode se cuidar sozinho. Precisa de alguém ajudando-o.

-Mas por que _você_?

-Eu estava com o general quando tudo aconteceu. Era o meu dever.

-Mesmo assim. Podia ter me levado ao hospital e entregue a qualquer outra pessoa.

-Você sabe que eu não faria isso.

-Posso até saber... Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

-Afinal de contas, aonde você quer chegar?-ela já estava ficando irritada com tamanho interrogatório.

-Só quero um motivo que justifique os seus cuidados.

-Nem tudo precisa de respostas.

Roy decidiu não insistir. Tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo não era apenas 'cumprir com o seu dever'. No entanto, por mais que pensasse, não consegui chegar a uma resposta, e esperava ouvi-la dos lábios da sua tenente. Talvez, com o tempo e um pouco de paciência, ele conseguisse descobrir algo.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A janela meio aberta deixava alguns raios solares passarem, iluminando completamente o quarto. Ele estava dormindo, e Riza o contemplava. Por que ele havia perguntado aquilo?Trazido novamente a sua mente coisas que ela tinha tido tantos cuidados durante anos, escondendo de todos, inclusive dela mesma.

Agora aquilo ficaria palpitando em algum lugar da sua mente, ate finalmente cair no esquecimento. Mas será que ela conseguiria fazer isso?Ficava cada vez mais difícil evitar pensar naquele assunto, e ela já não sabia onde encontrar forças para resistir.

Voltou a observá-lo, Roy parecia finalmente descansar de anos de esforço e entrega ao trabalho, não compensados. Sentia-se inútil, considerava uma injustiça não compensa-lo melhor, mesmo que pela primeira vez seus planos tivessem falhado. E ainda havia a mudança repentina de governo... Como será que seriam as coisas após a licença do ex-coronel?Pressentia mudanças drásticas depois de anos, e isso a assustava.

O rosto sereno dele levou-a a contemplá-lo, não era a toa que não faltavam pretendente na sua lista. Os cabelos desalinhados caindo sobre a fronte, a boca com os lábios carnudos semi-cerrada, o corpo jogado pela cama coma a roupa mal arrumada ressaltar certas qualidades físicas.

Riza não se sentia envergonhada por notar aquilo, talvez não tivesse consciência da implicância de seus pensamentos.

'Jamais poderei te-lo'. –ela pensou ainda mais triste.

Por que havia dedicado todos aqueles anos, a ele?Ter deixado de ter vida pessoal?Aquele homem parecia absorver seu ser, parecia que não conseguia mais viver sem ele. A hipótese de que Roy podia abandonar a sua vida e nunca mais voltar, havia aberto os olhos do seu coração, revelando o caminho para uma dramática constatação.

Como tinha permitido?Em que momento exatamente havia deixado de ser admiração e passado a ser amor?... Não, ela não podia amá-lo. Não era digna de alguém como ele. E depois, Roy não via como mulher. Era apenas mais um de seus subornidados fiéis.

Mesmo assim, mesmo tendo respostas para todas as perguntas, Riza não conseguia evitar aquele aperto no coração. Estava marcada para sofrer, será que o amava de verdade?Talvez fosse engano seu ainda atormentada pelo novo rumo que as coisas haviam tomado.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**N/A:**eu sei que esse capítulo ta uma tremenda droga, mas o que eu posso fazer?Não faço a menor idéia de como deixei a história chegar a um ponto desses, e agora ta difícil de achar um caminho para sair. Isso não quer dizer que eu vou parar com a fic, apenas que vou demorar um pouco para postar a próximo capítulo. (Mais do que já demorei?Não sei...). Além disso, não esperem muita coisa dele, já que eu vou ter continuar por mais um tempo com os acontecimentos chatos, já que é a única maneira de sair desta situação.


	10. Quando as Lembranças Retornam1ª Parte

_**Quando as Lembranças Retornam **_- Primeira Parte

Ela olhou para a rua pela enésima vez e suspirou. Como podia tê-los deixado vir até ali?Estavam tomando seu tempo de uma forma terrível, e ainda por cima deixando-a com uma preocupação crescente

Até que minutos após esse pensamento, o bonde finalmente apareceu na curva não muito longr, parando logo em seguida.

-Olá tenente.Quanto tempo...-Havoc tomou a iniciativa dos cumprimentos.

E aí hAwkeye, como vão as coisas com o Mustang?-todos estavam muito felizes por reve-la, e nesse "reencontro de famíla" discrição não era exatamente a palavra-chave.

-E como vai o general?-Fuery perguntou para disfarçar.

-Ele está se recuperando aos poucos. Ficou muito feliz em saber que vocês iriam visitá-lo.

-É?Que bom... mas onde vocês moram, afinal de contas?

-Não fica muito longe.

Não demorou muito para chegarem.Riza ainda estava um pouco apreensiva com a presença de seus colegas ali, temia qua a paz e intimidade que havia se estabelicido entre os dois fosse quebrada pelas novas companhias.

-Que bom que chegaram.Aposto como Riza já estava irritada com tyamanha demora.

-Coronel...-os olhos do jovem Kain se encheram de lágrimas ao rever seu superior são e salvo depois de tantas incertezas que os rondavam nos últimos tempos.

Os olhos de Roy se amenizaram ao vê-los, tinha receio do que podia ter acontecido aqueles que costumava chamar de amigos.

-E então, parece que vaso ruim não quebra, não é mesmo, senhor?-Breda se permitiu uma brincadeira ao se ver em um momento tão descoontraído.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

O olhar feio de Hawkeye lhe dizia que apesar de tudo, tanta liberdade não era bem vinda naquela casa, pelo menos por parte dela.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**  
-**_Nada mal, até que vocês moram em um lugar bem interessante.-Falman comentava, enquanto os outros se ocupavam com seus cafés.

-Calmo e tranquilo, o ideal para descansar.Finalmente um mulher conseguiu me convencer a tirar umas férias.

-Haha...mesmo?Tenente, como voc descobriu um lugar assim?

-Isso não importa.-a resposta quebrou o clima de festividade, era conhecido a falta de simpatia dela em algumas ocasiões, mas isso se resumiaq a algumas situações, onde a regra era a "diversão"

-Então... tudo bem-hesitante pela súbita reação, Breda escolheu continuar o interrogatório.-E aí Roy, como é ser um caolho fracassado?

-Não deixou de ser proveitoso... afinal conquistei uma promoçõa, mais autoridade e por isso mereço mais respeito, naõ é mesmo Segundo Tenente Haymmans Breda?

O outro engoliu em seco, a sensação de deslocamento tornava-se cada vez mais presente. O suor frio que escorria pelo seu corpo começava a tornar-se insuportável, encharcando cada vez mais o seu uniforme militar.

-Preciso sair.Tentem deixar tudo inteiro para quando eu voltar-comentou ela, já na porta.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A verdade é que nos últimos tempos Riza andava estranhando a si própria, a mistura mal-digerida dos acontecimentos dos últimos anos, o fracasso tão temido, e agora aquilo, a "volta ao lar".Não que ela houvesse passado parte de sua vida ali, a casa era apenas mais uma "parada" usada por seu pai no caminho da alquimia.Um repouso momentâneo antes do próximo passo, sempre decisivo em suas pesquisas e descobertas.

A rua ainda lhe parecia estranha, como se silenciosamente rejeitasse a sua presença. A situação também não lhe era confortável, seu subconsciente dava sinais de crise em breve, seu equilíbrio interior seria mais uma vez abalado e ela não sabia como fugir.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Quinze minutos de caminhada levaram-na diretamente a feira da cidade, onde diversos vendedores sorridentes ofereciam-lhe diversos produtos.

-Ah, minha jovem, o que vai ser hoje?-o senhor convidou-a as compras-Temos uma grande variedade de acessórios, todos recém-chegados.

-Ah,... bem... acho que vou querer esses...-duvidosa, Riza apontou para um par de castiçais.

-Vejo que não parece muito acostumada as compras... poderia sugerir-lhe também esses?São ótimos na decoração, ficam bons até mesmo na mobília mais simples.

-Eu acho que... Vou levá-los.-decidiu repentinamente.

Naturalmente, aflorou à mente a imagem de Roy, agora sempre em casa. O sorriso que ele daria ao perceber como seu novo lar estava ficando belo com os cuidados dela, apesar de ser pequeno. Seu sorriso de carinho e felicidade ao perceber mais uma vez os cuidados e preocupações dela com ele... Seu... Riza sentiu-se começar a corar ao perceber tais pensamentos, sentia-se uma menina boba, uma adolescente em seu primeiro amor.

-Aamor... -seu cérebro repetiu automaticamente, fazendo-a tomar consciência do rumo deles.Nesse momento, tudo relacionado ao assunto foi travado, e apenas a muito custo conseguiu voltar-se ao vendedor e concluir a compra.

Alguns passo extras levaram-na ao antigo centro comercial da cidade,agora semi-deserto devido a migração do município para o sul da planície. Os edifícios permaneciam os mesmos, com fachadas semi-alteradas devido ao tempo. Os rostos conhecidos que antes frequentavam as janelas haviam desaparecido, provocando uma pontada no coraçõa quase esperançoso da tenente. A medida que percorria as ruas e vielas que compunham o lugar, ficava cada vez mais forte a nostalgia, tomando conta dela por inteiro.Era quase possível avistar o farmacêutico da esquina, entretido em sua botica, envolvido no vai-e-vem laboratório-loja. Seu pai costumava frequentar o local, nos serões de sábado a noite, era possivel vê-los concentrados em amontoados de papéis e fórmulas espalhados aleatoriamente sobre a mesa.

-Pai...-a lembrança trouxe a mente que o aniversário de seu genitor se faria por aqules dias. Era estranho lembrar-se disso agora, anos após a sua morte. O general Hawkeye sempre tinha sido distante com a filha, o que não significava necessariamente falta de afeição ou amor por parte dele com ela. Apenas pensava que,já que a humanidade era regida pela alquimia e pela Lei da Troca Equivalente, era mais proveitoso trabalhar para o bem de todos do que para uma só pessoa.

Riza tentou afastar as lembranças cada vez mais fortes e deprimentes de seu passado. Tudo o que havia acontecid0o havia ficado lá, não havia mais nada a fazer. Uma das únicas coisas boas daquela época que ela ainda conseguia preservar era Roy, presente em sua vida até agora.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-Onde estão todos?-perguntou-se mentalmente, ao notar a casa vazia.

-Vangloriando-se de seus feitos na prefeitura-ele contou as vê-la interrogativa-Não achou que eles haviam vindo aqui apenas para nos visitar, achou?

Ela deu um leve sorriso.Já devia saber daquilo, mas ultimamente andava "desligada" das coisas.

-Comprei algumas coisas para nós-anunciou em seguida.

-Comprou?-dirigiu-se atá ela, pronto a derscobrir.

-Sim. Vôce naõ devia estar deitado não?Não lhe dei ordens para levantar.Ainda está convalescente, lembra?

Ordem da tenente era ordem, naõ importando patentes. Se Riza falava daquele jeito, era melhor obedecer.

Suspirou e voltou para o quarto.

Observando-o ir, ela notou alguns papéis e um livro sobre uma parte empoeirada da não havia lembrado de limpar aquilo?

Aproximou-se mais. O ar fresco que entrava pela janela animava-a, levando embora qualquer vestígio da saudade de pouco. Tinha vontdade de sorrir, ser feliz. Sentia-se alegre como a muito tempo, e cada vez mais a vontade de rir tomava conta dela.

-Um livro bordado, pensou. Não seria mais fácil pintá-lo, ou gravar as imagens em alto-relevo?

Súbito, a figura até então divertida, encheu-a de pavor, um medo mórbido que parecia não sair, mas entrar por seus poros.

Na capa do livro, repousava a figura de uma águia em sangue.


End file.
